1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand trucks. More specifically, the invention is a hand truck for moving lightweight three-point hitch farm implements.
2. Description of Related Art
The relevant art of interest describes various hand trucks for moving lightweight, three-point hitch farm implements without requiring the use of a tractor. The relevant art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,851, issued in July 1962 to D. C. Rupert, describes an outboard motor lift cart having two upper clamps and a lower stand. Rupert does not teach the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,614, issued in September 1965 to F. E. Armitage, et al., describes a can carrier. Armitage et al. do not teach the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,958, issued on Feb. 18, 1986 to Brooks Walker, describes a personal luggage carrier. Walker does not teach the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,610, issued in December 1952 to J. M. Chambers, describes a transport apparatus for use with a tractor-connected implement. Chambers does not teach the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,307, issued in August 1961 to L. P. DeBailleux, describes a three-wheeled implement transporting apparatus and method. Debailleux does not teach the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,048, issued in August 1963 to M. L. Halverson, describes a sports equipment carrying cart. Halverson does not teach the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,421, issued in August 1985 to Paul H. Teachout, describes a foldable dolly. Teachout does not teach the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,769, issued in January 1987 to Charles E. Thorndike, describes a log carrier. Thorndike does not teach the present invention as claimed.
French Pat. Application No. 2,616,398, published on Dec. 16, 1988, describes a bale handling trolley. The ""398 patent does not teach the present invention as claimed.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a wheeled hand truck adapted to carry lightweight three-point hitch tractor-connectable equipment, such as a snow plow. The hand truck has a frame made from two vertical rails connected by a handle, and some transverse ribs. An axle and a pair of wheels serve as the pivot point of the frame when the device is lifting objects. The axle and wheels also permit smooth travel over rough ground when carrying a load of at least 400 pounds. An extensible, upper support arm has a near end that is pivotally mounted to an upper rib. The support arm pivots up and down along a vertical plane, and has an apertured far end for attaching to the upper point of a three-point hitch connection. The hand truck also has a pair of lower lift arms that pivot from side to side along a substantially horizontal plane so as to be adjustably connectable to the lower two points of a three-point hitch connection.
It is a principle object of the invention to provide a light-weight human-powered hand truck that will spare a tractor from unnecessary wear and tear, that has excellent maneuverability in tight spaces, and that makes it easy for a single person to move relatively heavy tractor implements, such as plows, blades, etc.
It is an object of the invention to provide a hand truck having an upper support arm that is vertically pivotable and has an adjustable length for attaching to the upper link of a three-point hitch.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a hand truck having a pair of lower lift arms that are laterally pivotable for attachment to the lower two links of a three-point hitch, and that are lockable when attached to the equipment.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a hand truck with a pair of large, air pressurized wheels and capable of carrying heavy loads.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes. These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.